Predator and prey
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Elena Hall attends the Gilbert Boarding School, living a normal life. She has friends, got the looks and belongs to the popular kids. Until a couple of students get kidnapped to be trained to spies and thieves. Elena and her best friend are one of those but there's a secret Elena doesn't want him to find out. Even she herself barely knows what her familysecrets are.
1. Chapter 1

''What are you doing here?'' Mason asked. His black boxers were barely visible in the dark but his bare chest wasn't. I didn't mind, he had a well-built body. He was standing in the door of the library, I'd heard him come but pretended to be surprised he was there.  
>''Couldn't sleep.'' I told him. The moon was shining bright and illuminated the window sill I was sitting on. As he came closer, I could see he had been sleeping. His brown hair was tangled and his eyes were small.<br>''Everybody else's asleep.'' Mason pointed out. He sat down in front of me, the sill barely big enough for the two of us.  
>''Good for them.'' I turned my back to the window and touched the cold floor with my feet. They were frozen, I couldn't even move my toes anymore. I cursed myself for not wearing my good pyjamas, without a hole in the middle of my pants and spaghetti stains on the top.<br>''Nice outfit.'' Mason handed me his Spiderman slippers. I laughed again at the thought of his face when he had opened his mom's Christmas present two weeks ago, when he had found out the slippers were in it. Since Mason was a popular guy, everybody had seen it too but they all thought it was a joke from one of his friends, Mason played along. Only his best friend and I knew the truth, his mom had really sent them.  
>''You too.'' I pointed at his chest and raised an eyebrow, ''You never told me you work out.''<br>Mason looked down and seemed to only realise now he didn't have a shirt on. He rubbed his hand over his chest and said something about his room being too warm.  
>I raised my hands like thieves did when caught by the police.<br>''I don't mind.'' I joked, even though I meant it. There was no harm in flirting, was there?  
>He yawned and stretched his arms and back.<br>''I don't get how you can be up every night and still don't look tired during the day.''  
>''That's what make-up does to a girl. Want to try?'' I asked, pretending to be sincere.<br>Mason stood up and looked at the slippers on my feet.  
>''I want them back tomorrow, they mean the world to me. Please don't try to rip them apart or let them accidently fall out the window. I mean, also not try to burn them, I'd hate to lose 'em and I wouldn't be able to forgive you.''<br>''Goodnight.'' Was my answer. I wiggled my toes and smiled at how warm they were now. Maybe I'd hide them, for his sake. It couldn't hurt to do someone a favour once in a while. Soon after Mason left, so did I. It became harder and harder to sleep longer than a couple of hours before waking up, thinking about my dad. I missed him so much it hurt. Less sleep meant less beauty which meant more make-up. Too bad my concealer had almost run out and I wasn't allowed to go shopping until the weekend. Saturday had never seemed so far away.

"Elena!'' A voice interrupted my sleep. I shook my head and threw the pillow over my head.  
>''C'mon, get up! You promised to French braid my hair today and its' nearly eight 'o clock.''<br>My roommate threw my sheets off the bed and stopped talking. I looked up and saw her gaze was fixed on my feet. With the slippers still on. I groaned and wanted to go to sleep again. We still had half an hour before classes started.  
>''You've been up again? With Mason?'' Caroline said. Her voice had an accusative tone. A week ago, she had found out I couldn't sleep anymore and told me I shouldn't hesitate waking her too. Politely, I had accepted her offer but since I didn't see the point of two people not being able to sleep, I hadn't followed her advice.<br>She sighed and sat down on my bed, her hand on my leg. ''If you want to talk about it-'' Caroline said but didn't finish her sentence because she knew I didn't want to talk about my father's unexpected death. In fourteen days, it would be one year since he died. I wasn't looking forward to that day, not at all. Apparently, that meant I also wasn't able to sleep anymore.  
>''Let's get your hair braided, annoying little-''<br>''Blonde. You were going to say blonde, weren't you?'' Her tone implied no arguing so I told her to give me five minutes to get dressed and take a brush for her hair.  
>After I finished, Caroline looked into the mirror and smiled broadly. She even clapped her hands in excitement.<br>''Yes! Thank you so much. It's exactly how I wanted it to be." She tapped her watch and told me I still had enough time for breakfast. We went downstairs to the dining room and I looked at the paintings, as I did every day, to see if I found out anything new. The first two months, I discovered a new detail daily, one I had missed the day before. Now, it looked like I had seen them all but the looking had become a ritual Iy liked. Once downstairs, my friends greeted me with surprise.  
>''Never had I thought I'd get to see the day Elena made it to breakfast.'' Bonnie was the first one to speak. Like always, she said exactly what everybody else was thinking.<br>Moving trash from the others, I sat down and ate breakfast for probably the second time in a year. I ignored the comments about my appearance until one got my attention.  
>''What did you say?'' I asked, my mouth full with a half chewed sandwich.<br>''Nice slippers. Weren't they Mason's?'' Vickie repeated.  
>I brought my foot up over the table and realised I had forgotten to take them off. I shrugged and pretended to be busy with the scrambled eggs on my plate.<br>''Elena Hall. Are you blushing?'' Rebekah faked ignorance.  
>I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my breakfast where after I went away to change my shoes. When I came back, Caroline gave me The Look. The look that said: we need to talk about it and I feel sorry for you. I knew she'd be looking at me like that all day long. So I spent most of the day with the boys, mostly joking around with Mason and Matt, having fun. Until I saw Cara. Cara was the girl you saw in movies, with the boobs, perfect blond hair, long legs and she happened to have a crush on Mason. I wouldn't mind if she only let me out of it. I sighed and waved my goodbye because I was not in the mood to get interrogated by her about whether I had feelings for the boy or not. The next class was about to start, which was math, so I went outside for a long walk. I'd change my attendance record later on. I needed the fresh air. Once outside, a cold wind blew past me and made me shiver. The tree's, the road and the houses were still white from the snow but it was melting already and forming brown slush. I walked to the woods and the moment I touched the first tree, I started running. I ran a whole hour without stopping at a high speed. My body didn't feel numb anymore, it felt alive and healthy. The burning sensation was spreading through my legs but my breathing was still even and under control. I ran another half an hour but slower, until I arrived at the open spot in the woods with only a couple of fallen trees and a few bushes. To enter the place, you needed to crawl under something that looked like a rabbits hole. In truth, it was the entrance to my work space. The stuff I usually trained with, were hidden under one of the bushes in case someone did accidently find out, just like I had a year ago when I first started at the Gilbert Boarding School. I had guns (to keep improving my aim), a punching bag (to keep pretending it was Cara I kicked) and a radio (to hear music of course). If I needed something else like a bar to do push ups at, I used my surroundings, like a branch from a tree. I stared at the place I had created and didn't feel the usual butterflies I felt when I could work out. I felt sad because it reminded me of what I used to do with my dad. He had trained me every day, how to fight , how to aim, how to keep a healthy body. Never had I known the reason why, he just did and I liked the time we had spent together. I never knew my mom. Dad had said she left when I was two years old but I didn't miss a thing in my life. Except for now. I sat down and stared at two squirrels, fighting over a nut. The smallest one was winning because it was smarter, it made all these noises to distract the bigger one. I laughed, for no reason and got back the energy I usually had. First, I was going to kick Cara as hard as I could on the punching bag.<p>

I had been gone for three hours and went back to school. Mason was in front, waiting for me.  
>''Three hours? '' He said, throwing me a towel to wipe away the sweat. ''That's longer than usual.''<br>I caught it and stretched before answering. ''I felt out of shape.''  
>Mason chuckled. ''I bet half of the teachers don't even know you're in school because you never attend half of the classes.'' I looked up at him. ''Maybe that's for the best.''<br>''Plus you still get good grades. How do you do that?'' he continued as if I hadn't said a word.  
>A smile crept across my face and I gave him a wink.<br>''I study. That's the big secret. You should try It some time.'' I meant what I said but he waved it away. ''Yeah mom. I study, sometimes. '' It was getting colder outside so I went back in, Mason followed me all the way to my room. He kept talking about why he didn't like studying but wanted to get good grades. Eventually, I offered him my help and joked he could probably get Cara's too.  
>He laughed at that, he knew what she felt for him.<br>''You know, maybe, you could give her a shot. She might not be a total bitch to someone she fancies.'' I gave him my best advice. I closed the door and took the longest shower I had ever taken.

''How? Tell me.'' Rick didn't know when to shut up. I liked the kid but he took it too far sometimes, didn't keep quiet when he needed to and always needed to push people to their limits.  
>When I didn't say a word, he started poking me. He knew that was the one thing I couldn't handle and I giggled, something I hated, but couldn't help myself.<br>''Fine! I'll tell you.'' I surrendered and pushed Rick off me.  
>I looked from the left to the right, gestured Rick to come closer and whispered in his air.<br>''I sleep with the principal.'' Rick sighed. ''I knew it. It had to be the only way. Too bad he's a dude, otherwise, I could've done it too.'' I slapped him on the back of his head for his stupidity.  
>''I don't sleep with him, you idiot. ''<br>''Then what's the reason they let you miss half the classes without any punishment?'' He rubbed his head on the spot where I had hit him and added, '' That hurt.''  
>At that moment, Mason and Matt joined us at our table, Matt neatly dressed, for once.<br>''Whatever she did, you must've deserved it. '' Mason said and Matt laughed. It was nice to see two boys such good friends. ''She sleeps with the principal.''  
>Matt gave me a thumbs up that said: way to go. Mason's look wasn't so happy. ''You what?''<br>I rolled my eyes and slapped Rick again. ''It's not true!'' I actually felt insulted everyone believed it so quickly. ''You really think I'd do that?'' I asked Mason and then looked at Matt. They both shrugged and started eating their evening meals.  
>''Jerks.'' I murmured while starting mine.<br>Right when I was enjoying my dinner and the quietness that hung around us, Mason broke it.  
>''You have to face her sooner or later. She's your roommate.''<br>I sighed and dropped my fork. Caroline was probably looking at the table, too shy to come and talk to me because of the boys. ''She wants to talk.'' I pointed with my thumb behind me.  
>The three boys 'oohed' at the same time. I nodded, ''I know.''<br>''Now I get why you lasted a whole day with us.'' Tyler said, joining the table. He had his sweatpants on and a top with no sleeves. An hour before dinner, Tyler usually went to the gym in school. His arms looked good, really good. Even though I preferred more clothes at dinner, just for sanitary reasons.  
>I looked at my watch. It was only six thirty. ''You're early.''<br>''Well, Cara was there, with Cynthia. You know what she's like.'' Right after he said it, Cynthia walked in with Cara, both in their jogging but not the saggy ones. They wore pink matching and very, very tight tops and shorts. Their muscled bellies and long legs were out in the open and almost every guy looked around to get a good look. Except for Mason and Tyler. Mason was too ignorant, he didn't even notice them walking in, to much annoyance of Cara who tried to stand out as much as she could. Tyler just hated the two, I didn't know why. But I understood him, I wasn't a fan of the blondes either. ''The faster you eat, the sooner we can go.'' I whispered in Tyler's ear. But it was too late, they had found their way to our table. I gave a glance at the door but figured it would be too obvious if I quickly ran out. So I stayed and listened to Cynthia flirting with Tyler who pretty much ignored her, and also had to hear Cara's numerous failures to get a date with Mason. Matt gave a quick nod with his head to the door and I nodded back. At the same time, we took our stuff and stood up.  
>Rick looked in my eyes, daring me to go away and leave him alone with the two couples. I almost laughed at how pathetic the situation was but kept my face straight.<br>''Where are you going?'' He asked.  
>''Library.'' Matt and I said at the same time. We both knew Rick rather listened to these girls than had to spent any time in the library, he hated books more than anything.<br>''Have fun.'' Tyler said and Mason just waved.  
>When we were out of hearing distance, I spoke again.<br>''I kind of feel sorry for them.''  
>Matt shrugged. ''If you don't tell the truth, you need to stick with the girls. And It's not like it's total torture to be able to have sex with a model anytime you want.''<br>I smiled and agreed. Boys could be so simple, and that's why I liked them more than girls.  
>''So, '' I said once we came to a point where we needed to choose to go left, actually to the library, or right, to the gym, ''want to train?''<br>Matt didn't even stop his tracks, he immediately went right and gestured me to follow.  
>''I've been practising. Today might be the day I beat you.'' He said full of confidence.<br>I bit my lip not to burst out into laughter. He probably knew, somewhere in his head, he had no chance of beating me in a combat. But he could have hope, I wasn't going to take that away.  
>''I'm going to change first, meet you in a quarter downstairs.''<br>Matt nodded. He also didn't have his sportswear on and went to the boys dorm. I went to the second floor, where the girls slept. Someone had been following me upstairs and I knew who it was. Damn it. I opened the door to my room and sat down at the desk chair. My arms were crossed and I hoped my face told her not to start. Unfortunately, Caroline didn't care whether I wanted to talk or not, she closed the door and sat down in front of me.  
>''You can't avoid me all day long. That's not nice. '' She raised an eyebrow and waited for an apology. As soon as she realised she wasn't going to get one, she sighed.<br>''Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about your father, you just want to keep it all in until you get depressed and you need to be shipped away where after you'll kill yourself-''  
>''Caroline! '' I stopped her before she could say anymore, ''Talking about being dramatic.'' I couldn't help but smile. ''At least I made you smile.'' She said while smiling herself.<br>''Look, it's sweet you want to help me and all that, but I'm fine. Really.'' The blond in front of me nodded but wasn't convinced. Nothing I would say would matter so I changed into my gym outfit and tied up my hair into a high ponytail. ''You going to the gym with Matt?'' Caroline asked and fidgeted with the sleeves of her new sweater. I turned around at the tone of her voice.  
>''You have a crush on Matt?'' I said in disbelief. ''No way!''<br>''No, I don't!'' She said too quick. Her eyes were turned away from me, another obvious sign she was lying. I laughed and got myself ready to go.  
>''See you in an hour.''<p>

Matt was already warming up in the gym when I arrived. I smiled when I thought Caroline, sweet little Caroline, had a crush on my friend. ''Why are you all of a sudden so happy?'' Matt asked, running laps. ''Inside joke. Run faster.'' I told him and crossed my arms, to look more strict. Apparently, it worked because he quickened his speed. Matt had found out about me training when it the weather had been too bad to go outside. I had noticed nobody ever went to the gym between six thirty and eight so on good luck, I had trained inside school. Little did I know Matt had forgotten his towel and wanted to come and get it right at the moment I was practicing my kicks. He wouldn't tell anyone if I would teach him everything I knew. At first, I could beat myself up for getting caught but now I was used to having a buddy and I kind of liked the company. It also gave my ego a boost every time I knocked out a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so things don't get confusing, I've decided to make a little scheme about the characters:

Girls group:

Elena Hall : main character  
>Caroline Forbes: Elena's roommate at the boarding school<br>Bonnie Bennet: friend, dating Rick Hugh's twin brother  
>Vickie Donovan: Matt's little sister<br>Cynthia Rose: in love with Tyler  
>Cara Stein: in love with Mason<br>Carine Fell: an annoying blonde

Boys group:

Mason Winter: Best friend of Elena's, head of the boys group  
>Matt Donovan: best friend of Mason and combat buddy of Elena<br>Rick Hugh: twin of Luke Hugh, a friend  
>Tyler Lockwood: a friend, sportsjock<br>Luke Hugh: twin of Rick Hugh

Others:

Ravi Indie: sweet guy in Elena's history class

Matt was already warming up in the gym when I arrived. I smiled when I thought Caroline, sweet little Caroline, had a crush on my friend. ''Why are you all of a sudden so happy?'' Matt asked, running laps. ''Inside joke. Run faster.'' I told him and crossed my arms, to look more strict. Apparently, it worked because he quickened his speed. Matt had found out about me training when the weather had been too bad to go outside. I had noticed nobody ever went to the gym between six thirty and eight so on good luck, I had trained inside school. Little did I know Matt had forgotten his towel and wanted to come and get it right at the moment I was practicing my kicks. He wouldn't tell anyone if I would teach him everything I knew. At first, I could beat myself up for getting caught but now I was used to having a buddy and I kind of liked the company. It also gave my ego a boost every time I knocked out a boy.

''And this year's fieldtrip will be to, '' The director spoke through the intercoms, '' the lovely woods of Forendale.'' A united sigh came from the whole classroom as we accepted a long and boring trip to nature and it's rain. On the inside, I was a little thrilled to be outside instead of having classes in the dark rooms. A tap on my shoulder made me look behind, it was Mason. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken this morning, the drops left little spots behind on his T-shirt. ''You must be thrilled, our little nature freak.'' Mason winked and Matt, who sat next to him, sighed. ''I can't believe you really like that kind of stuff, it's all so boring.'' The blonde rested his head on the desk and pretended to snore. ''I don't like it. I like being in nature, sure. But I don't enjoy listening, '' I defended myself, ''to an overenthusiastic teacher for more than an hour. Trees are trees, I don't want to know the details. Let them be, that's what I say.'' The bell rang and class was over. I always waited until everyone had packed their backpacks, threw them over their shoulders and pushed each other to get through the small door. The guys did the same, they didn't like the chattering and noises of the girls. Mason stood up, so did I and the few who were still left. ''What do we have now?'' I asked Matt, he was in every class I was. Mason was a year older and had only a couple the same. ''History, hooray!'' Matt threw his hands in the air. It made me smile, even though I had seen it a thousand times because he did the gesture with every class we had. On our way, Matt was walking in the front with Rick, Mason behind them with Tyler and in the back, me and Rick's twin brother, Luke. ''What do you think about Vickie? Vickie Donovan? '' Luke asked. I frowned and looked at Matt, walking ahead of us. ''Matt's little sister?'' I shrugged. ''She's cute and friendly but I don't know whether Matt 'll like it if he knows you lust after his sister.'' Luke smiled and winked. ''That's why I tell you, not one of the boys.'' We walked past a giggling group of girls, who seemed to be happy to get a nod from Mason and Matt as we continued our way to the next class. ''Not even Rick?'' I asked, amazed. The two told each other everything, and knew everything. He must really fancy Vicky if he didn't want to tell his own brother about his crush. Luke shook his head and stuck his pink out. I shook it with mine, the symbol of secrecy. Our group split in half as we came across the next hall. Mason, Rick and Tyler went to the right, me, Matt and Luke to the left. On the end of the hall, were the girls, I felt obligated to go and talk to them again. I was already two days non-stop hanging out with the boys and had probably missed a lot of gossip and fun facts. Caroline was already gesturing I should join them. I looked at Luke and Matt and sighed. ''I know. Girls. Have fun. '' Matt said and walked further on his own as Luke said, ''I need to be in this room anyway.'' Luke went into the biology room and I went to the group of girls, who were whispering excitedly about something. All the heads turned to me and a blonde girl who's name I always forgot, pulled me into the middle. Vicky was standing next to me, Caroline on the other side, Bonnie and Cynthia, surprisingly without Cara, behind me. The rest of the blonde girls names, I didn't know. I was serious when I said the rest is all blonde, me and Bonnie were the only brunettes. Tragic, that's what I thought because Caroline was the only real blonde. ''We, '' the girl meant the whole group, ''have to ask you something.'' I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. Here it comes, I thought. ''We're making a Hottie List, the one you see in American movies, only, in real life, it never happens.'' She finished and the others nodded their heads as if they too thought it was a tragedy. I couldn't believe my eyes when she said she was going to make one. There was a reason people didn't see them in real life, it was a stupid thing. Putting numbers on my friends. I had thought she was going to ask information about Mason or Matt, or who had a crush on who, like they usually did. On the other hand, it would be a perfect thing to tease the boys with. Only the thought of me reading a paper and seeing their faces when I told them they were just a number to the girls, made me smile. ''I'm in!'' I said, followed by many cheers. A smile crept across my face as I admitted I liked feeling wanted by them. They were my little minions, but I would never take advantage of the girls. The blond hushed everyone and acted like we were planning a highly dangerous mission. ''Elena, you're the boss, you have the word.'' Just to play along, I gestured everyone to come closer and spoke in a low tone, nearly whispered. ''We'll meet tonight, at, '' I looked around and saw Caroline subtly shaking her head, so was Bonnie, ''Vickie's room. '' I didn't know who her roommate was but nobody minded if the cool kids hung out in their room, they felt honoured most of the time. ''At ten thirty, half an hour after the lights are out. Vickie, '' I looked at Matt's little sister and immediately thought of Luke, ''you don't mind it, do you?'' I asked her, to be sure. She quickly shook her head and smiled. ''At your service, '' She actually bowed, '' my queen.'' I kept a straight face and tried to be serious as I said, ''You can go now. You services are no longer needed.'' I waved my hand, and the whole group immediately broke up. Everybody went to their classes, so did I. I took a seat next to Matt who was sitting in the back. Our teacher wasn't here yet so Matt had a couple of boys around him who he was talking to. They all wanted to be his friend, because if they got to Matt, the easiest target of the popular boy group, they'd feel like royalty. Who didn't want that? As soon as the boys noticed me, a couple fell silent. Too shy to talk, how sweet. ''Hi there, Elena.'' Ravi was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. Never did he walk past without saying hello or waving goodbye, never did he insult anyone nor did he curse. It was truly astonishing. ''Hi Ravi, do you like the school?'' I asked the new student. Only a month ago, had he walked through our doors for the first time. He was a kid that actually had a shot of making it to the boy's group. ''It's enormous, I had expected the school to be big , but this? Way over my expectations. '' He smiled and I could tell he was very impressed. ''By the way, you look good with your hair down. You should do it more often.'' I smiled, he was sincere when he gave someone a compliment, which made it even more pleasant to get one. ''Thank you. Now, '' I gripped Matt's hand and pretended to be a couple by kissing him on the cheek, '' can you all please let me and Matt be? We need to discuss some things, private matters. '' After two guys made some disapproving sounds, other approving ones, Matt rubbed his hand over his cheek where some of my lip-gloss had stayed behind. ''Gross.'' I frowned. ''Don't you like to be kissed by me, Elena, queen of the Gilbert Boarding School?'' Matt rolled his eyes. ''Funny you should say that, they call Mason the king. Get the picture?'' He drew two crowns with a heart between them. ''What will he think when he hears me and you have kissed?'' I sighed and didn't feel so thrilled anymore to tell him the girls plan. It was hilarious, but he had ruined the mood. ''Mason and I are friends, just like we are. Don't make it any more complicated.'' Matt made a disapproving sound but didn't say anything anymore. ''Now,'' I got excited again, '' you need to hear what the bees want to do.'' The bees was a code name for the popular girl's group. First, because they were all blond and bees were yellow. Second, they swarmed around me like bees did around honey. At last, they also followed their queen. I told Matt about the Hottie List and he actually grimaced. ''And you're helping them?'' He raised an eyebrow. Our teacher walked in the classroom, announcing herself where after we took our history books. ''Yeah, of course! Who better than to judge you guys than me myself?'' I winked and opened my book at the page we had last seen. Matt did the same and smiled. ''I'm wondering who will be on top.'' His tone suggested he already knew the answer, so did I. Mason was definitely the hottest guy in school, no one could doubt that. An idea formed in my head, something that would stir up the girls. I told it to Matt who almost laughed out loud but he agreed to do it. After history, I caught myself not remembering a word the teacher had said. A whole hour had I been thinking of the list, ranking the guys myself even though it was stupid. I also had been wondering whether Vickie liked Luke but he'd kill me if he knew I'd ask her. But I knew a way to make her tell me instead of the other way around.

It was lunch time and the girls sat on their usual table, so did the boys. I saw Mason smiling at me and I waved back. There was, like always, a spot left for me. I wanted to sit there but I had made a promise to myself today to spent time with the bees. As soon as they saw me coming, they got excited , like little puppies who saw their bosses again after a long workday, and made room. I thanked the petite girl who had scooted over. ''So, '' I told them while unpacking my lunch, '' let's play a game. '' There were nine girls, including me, around the table. One brunette, Bonnie, and seven blondes. Caroline, the girl who's name I still didn't remember but it was Claire or something, Cynthia and Cara, Vickie, the petite girl and the one who always followed but never said a word. ''Who has a crush on one of the boys in this school?'' I asked them. Cara and Cynthia were the first one to raise their hands and I almost rolled my eyes. The reason I didn't was because I didn't like picking fights and tried to be polite to the Barbie dolls even though I couldn't stand them. So I forced a smile and told the others to also raise their hand. Everybody had a crush, I knew it because they didn't talk about something else. After a minute, all the hands were up and on their faces was an expression of love as they thought about that one boy they would never get. On the inside, I felt glad Vickie had also raised her hand, it meant Luke had a chance she fancied him as well. Bonnie was looking nervously the other way, if there had been one person I expected not to raise her hand, it had been Bonnie. I gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged. ''Now,'' I said, ''we're going to guess everyone's secret crush by asking questions that can only be answered by a 'yes' or 'no'. The word that may not be used is, '' I thought for a moment until I said, '' I ''. ''If someone says a name or ''I'', ''I continued, '' they can't ask any questions anymore until the next one. Understood?''  
>The eight girls nodded and looked a little scared. ''Who wants to go first?'' I asked but was interrupted by Bonnie. ''Wait a minute, '' she said, '' you didn't raise your hand. '' I sighed and explained in a very childish tone to her that if I hadn't raised my hand, I didn't have a crush. The eight girls looked in disbelief at me but didn't say a word. But my roommate of course, Caroline. ''But that's not possible. There is no one here in school you don't at least like? '' I shook my head and shrugged.<p>

Half an hour later, most of the girls had confessed. Cara had Mason, Cynthia Tyler, the petite girl Ravi, the one who's name I finally knew thanks to Bonnie, Carina had Mason as well, which got her an ugly look from Cara and the one who had finally said more than one word had Rick as a crush. And , surprise, surprise, Mason was winning the race. The ones who hadn't admitted, were Vickie, Bonnie and Caroline. If I had known the consequences of this game at the beginning, I wouldn't have suggested to play it. Caroline and Bonnie got into a fight when Caroline had said she fancied Matt. Apparently, Bonnie had mutual feelings for the poor thing. Caroline ran off, crying because she wasn't one to fight. I packed my stuff and hers and went after her but not after giving Bonnie an angry look. She had overreacted, it was not like Matt was hers. Before I left, a hand grabbed my wrist. It was Bonnie's, she had changed from an angry girl into a nervous one. ''I-'' she started but couldn't finish. Cara rolled her eyes and continued for Bonnie. ''She heard you and Matt were a couple, in secret. '' My face must've looked very confused because Bonnie actually sighed in relief. ''Who told you that? I thought people only thought me and Mason were together.'' Maybe not the best thing to bring up right now, everyone knew Mason and I were close but almost nobody believed we weren't a thing. Except for these eight girls, they knew the truth because they believed everything I said. ''I heard you two kissed and got caught. ''Cynthia pointed out. Bonnie looked at me again, her eyes filled with fear. I patted her on the shoulder and told her nothing of it was true. But then I remembered the kiss on his cheek in history. I rolled my eyes. ''Want to know what really happened?'' Bonnie nodded her head and so did Cynthia and Cara. ''I gave him a kiss on his cheek, because he doesn't like to be kissed. It was to tease him.'' The two blondes with extensions way too long, 'oh-ed' because the news wasn't as thrilling as they had expected. Bonnies face lit up and I continued my path to a room filled with tears. Caroline, here I come. But when I arrived, Caroline wasn't the only one in there. The door was open a little and I looked inside. Matt was comforting Caroline, who had red eyes but wasn't crying anymore. I smiled and hoped she had confessed her feelings to him. They'd make a nice couple. Caroline was one the girls I didn't mind that would get a relationship with the boys. She wouldn't get jealous of me hanging around with her boyfriend all day long since she trusted everyone. Bonnie on the other hand, she'd probably kidnap Matt to a cave so no it wouldn't be even possible to give him a look.

If Matt was in my room, it meant Mason was alone in his. I didn't want to go back to the girls, even though I really wanted to know who's crush Vickie's was, so I went to Mason's and Matt's room. Plus they had a PlayStation, hidden of course. I knocked the secret knock and went in. ''Call of duty?'' He asked and I smiled. ''How'd you know?'' I asked and took a controller. ''Saw there was girl drama, knew you needed to shoot a few people and came here to start the damn thing.'' Mason had the first controller in his hands and I quickly switched his with mine. ''Hey! I'd like to be in control for once.'' He complained but didn't take it back. ''You're so easy boy.'' I told him and started the game.


End file.
